


Human! pokemon oneshots

by number1brat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number1brat/pseuds/number1brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots with the reader and various human!pokemon. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pichu

Pichu 

Soulsilver --Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself.

You smiled at the your sleeping partner who was previously a pokemon, a pichu to be exact. By now, you'd given up on trying to figure out how he had turned into a human, and just enjoyed having him around. Pichu rolled over on the small couch, his arm rolling off the side. He'd worn himself out eariler, insisting on doing everything in the house. Including cooking, cleaning, and painting even though you asked him not to. 

You appreciated what he was doing, but you didn't want him to push himself too hard. What if he hurt himself? You couldn't just take him to the pokecentre anymore and have him fixed up, he'd have to heal the normal way. Let's be honest, if you had to watch him in pain for a long period of time you'd crack up. He was far too cute to be in pain.   
Pichu mumbled something, snapping you from your thoughts. "Y/N?" He called out, voice heavy with sleep.   
"Yeah, Pichu?" you answered, keeping your own voice soft. 

"C-come here," he stammered slightly, yawning through his words.   
You smiled fondly, and, obviously, walked closer to him. He noticed this, and shuffled backwards on the couch, creating space for you. His hand patted the space, and his lips turned upwards into a smile.   
"W-what's the hold up?" He asked, a soft blush along his cheeks.   
"Nothing at all," you whispered, climbing onto the seat. There wasn't much room, and at first you feared you were going to fall off. However Pichu wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling his head into your neck making you blush.   
"P-Pichu," you stuttered. 

"You'll fall if not," he answered, voice drifting off as he began to doze off.   
You smiled at his concern, your face returning to its normal colour. "Okay." You wrapped your arms around his waist, enjoying the warmth that the former electic pokemon gave out.


	2. Quilava

Quilava

Diamond --It intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight.

"Yeah! That's right! Keep walking!" Quilava shouted at the retreating male, not noticing your flushed face. "Stupid human," he muttered, his hair, that had stuck up when his anger flaired, settling again.   
"Quilava!" You exclaimed, slapping his shoulder. "He wasn't doing anything!"   
"He was!" He argued. "He had ill intents written all over him!"  
"All he did was say hello! But apparently I can't even talk to people anymore!" You countered, and, not giving him any chance to respond, you stormed off mumbling to yourself.   
Quilava stood there. To be honest, he was confused. He was only helping you! Who wouldn't want a friendly pokemon/human to fend off any unwanted company? But, Quilava thought miserably, those people weren't unwanted, and he had hurt your feelings. 

Quilava gave chase, sprinting through the town and quickly catching up to you. "Y/N," he said, spinning you around. "I'm sorry."  
You wiped away one of the tears that had escaped, and shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I overacted."  
"No, it does matter. Those people matter to you, and I'm scaring them off. So, no more! If you want to hang out with your friends, I'll let you. And I won't even be there! I won't even be watching you, unless you're with boys. If that's the case I'll follow you around, but you'll never know," he rambled, only cut off by your giggling.   
"Thank you," you grinned, linking your hand with his. "Thank you."

Quilava flushed. "I-It's no problem, j-just being n-nice." Your grin grew, and you stood on your tiptoes, giving his cheek a soft kiss, watching as it flushed a deeper shade of red. "Well, thank you for being nice."


	3. Grovyle

Grovyle

Heartgold --It leaps from tree branch to tree branch quite swiftly. It shows astounding agility.

 

"Please Grovyle!" You whined, pulling on his arm. Grovyle just sat on your couch unwavering.   
"No."  
"Please!" You whined even louder, pulling the cutest face you could. That is so adorable, Grovye thought, before answering. "No."  
"Why not?" Your voice was high, and caused his to wince.  
"Because it's for children."  
"So? It'll be fun!" You beamed. "Come on, you used to come to the park with me all the time when you were a pokemon!"

"I didn't have a choice then," he snarled, pulling his hand from your grip.   
"Oh," you sighed, your shoulders dropping. "Okay. Sorry for annoying you. I'll just go on my own." You turned from him, grabbed your jacket from the hook, and left the house.  
Was I, was I too harsh? He asked himself, watching the path you had just taken. In his mind he saw your shoulders dropping, as well as your smile. "Oh. Okay. Sorry for annoying you. I'll go on my own." He was way too harsh. Sure, he was a proud pokemon, but he'd put that all to the side to make you happy.  
You made your way to the park alone. Weren't your pokemon your companion? They always had been. You couldn't really remember the last time you were alone. Your pokemon were always there! To be honest, you expected Grovyle to leave after he'd turned human. He was always independent, and acted like he was way too cool for hanging around you. 

The park grew near, but it no longer looked fun to you. Only sad. It was empty, and a cold wind blew. The swing looked more tempting than the other ones, not that anything looked tempting really. So, you sat on the swing, idely, swinging your legs and looking at the ground.   
Grovyle wasn't far from the park, he hoped you had gone to the park closest, other wise he had quite a far way to run. But it didn't matter, he was going to find you. And he did. The sight of you sat alone on the swing broke his heart. He caused the pain you were feeling.   
"Y/N!" He shouted, sprinting over. You heard him, but didn't look up to him. You didn't really want him to see you crying. 

"Y/N," he repeated, putting his arms on your shoulders. He kneeled down, and if his heart broke at seeing you sad, it shattered when he saw your tears. "I'm so sorry," he apologised, while wiping the tears from your face.   
"W-why did you say it?" You stuttered, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around you.   
"Because I'm stupid and have way too much pride. I love you, Y/N, and it's about time I act like I do."   
You flushed and stammered back, "I-I love you too."


	4. Arceus

Arceus Katelyn

Heart Gold --According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokémon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world.

"Are you ready?" Arceus asked, holding out his hand.   
"Yep," you grinned, taking his hand eagerly. It was a beautiful day, and you'd decided to make the most of it by going on a picnic. Arceus, while you had slept that morning, had put together a basket of goodies, full of all your favourtie treats. Arceus was sweet to you, always thinking of you and making sure you were happy. It wasn't what people expected, but it was what you loved. 

The two of you strolled down the path, happily taking in the beautiful summer colours. You made idle chat, but it was rather peacful. You soon got to the park, a marvoulous one gorgeous green fields, and a sparkling, clear lake, that you knew you were going to have to take a dip in before you left. Arceus knew, by the look in your eyes, that you were going to jump in.   
"Later," he said, voice full of mirth. "Let's enjoy the picnic first, without leaving trails of water everywhere."  
"Okay," you beamed, sitting besides him on the grass. He immeadietly wrapped his arm around you, pulling you close. "Here," he offered, after opening the basket. 

"What is it?" You asked, holding the sandwitch. Arceus had this thing, where he loved to surprise you with the toppings on the sandwitch. Which was cute and all, but sometimes the toppings were just plain gross. But you always tried them.   
"It's a secret," he answered. You nodded and took a bite out of it, hoping for the best.   
"Yum!" You exclaimed, after swallowing. "That was delicious!" Arceus had gone to the shop and brought chocolate spread, which was spread, as the name suggests, all over your sandwitch.   
"I thought you'd like it," he said, before leaning close to your face, lifting his one hand up. "Though I did think you'd actually eat it, not just smear it over your face."

You blushed bright red, leaning back so you could wipe it off. "No, let me." He leaned forwards, kissing the drop of chocolate next to your mouth. "Much better."


	5. Oshawott

Oshawott

Black 2-- The scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle--it can be used to break open hard berries as well.

You kept your hand aroud Oshawott's, holding it tightly. Every few steps you'd glance back to him, just to make sure he was okay. "Oshawott, are you okay?" You asked, tugging him along slowly.   
He nodded, then closed his eyes, before opening them. "It's...very warm."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were going to turn human when I planned this trip," you apologised, looking around the desert nervously. "I thought you could stay in your pokeball while we were here."  
"S'alright," he croaked, his voice showing how much he needed water.   
"We're almost back, if that helps," you informed him, still tugging him along. "We'll go straight to that huge lake you love, you know which one I mean, right?"

Oshawott nodded, before stumbling, then falling. "Oshawott!" You leaped forwards, catching him easily. He was a bit shorter than you.   
You placed your hand of his forehead, worried at the temperature. "Oshawott!" You resisted the urge to cry, which was really all you wanted to do. No, you told yourself, I have to be strong. For Oshawott. Before doing anything, you found the last of your water from your bag, and tipped it over Oshawott. That might help him feel better. You hoisted him up, draping most of his body over your back, and holding his hands in front of you. And, with a determined expression, you finished the trip back to the nearest town.   
It was hard, there were times you worried you weren't going to make it, that you were going to lose Oshawott. But you did, and headed straight to the pokemon centre. 

"Nurse Joy!" You called out, and she rushed over, assisting you with Oshawott.   
"What happened?" She asked, placing him down carefully on to a seat.  
"We were in the desert, and then, somehow, he turned human," you explained, trying to not seem crazy.   
"What type?" By the sound of her voice you could tell this had happened before.   
"Water." She nodded, before rushing around the back.   
"Just put him in water, that should help him a lot. Then when he's conscious, have him take these," she explained, handing you a small containter with tablets in. "And," she gave you a small bag. "This is for you. You look exhausted, so there's a small lunch in there for you.

"Thank you," you smiled, picking Oshawott up after packing the things in your bag.   
The lake wasn't far from there, and you took off anything that you didn't want to get wet, your bag, gear and pokeballs, before walking in the lake, Oshawott being dragged behind you. You laid him in a shallow bit, that just about covered his body, and sat down waiting.   
Though, you didn't have to wait long, as Oshawott opened his eyes, locking them straight on you. "Y-Y/N?" He coughed, and you jumped up to get the water from your bag, but he pulled you back down. "N-no. How did w-we get b-back?" 

"I carried you," you answered, a red tint on your cheeks.   
"O-on y-your own?" You nodded.   
Oshawott sat up, and wrapped his arms around you. "Thank y-you."  
"W-what for?" You stammered, looking like a tomato.   
"You s-saved me, and didn't q-question the fact that I s-suddenly turned human," he replied, pulling back and kissing your cheek. "Thank you."


	6. Darkrai

Darkrai 

Pearl-- Folklore has it that on moonless nights, this Pokémon will make people see horrific nightmares.

"I dare you to go in," Ella whispered, nudging the bou next to her.  
"No way!" He exclaimed, pushing her away, and almost hitting a tree.  
"Why not? Are you afraid?" She teased, though she was terrified of the place.  
"They say if someone goes in there on a moonless night, they go insane!" He argued. "So yes, I am afraid!"

"It isn't the moonless night that sends them off their rocker," you spoke monotonlessly, completely focused on the 'haunted' mansion in front of you. "It's the nightmares that plague them afterwards. Apparently, you aren't even safe once you wake up."  
"See!" The boy said. "No one in their right mind would go in there- Y/N? Where are you going?"  
While they were busy arguing, you'd took a step towards the mansion, and another, and another, until you were making your way. 

"Y/N! Get back here!" They hissed, scared to speak any louder.  
"I'll be back, don't worry," You didn't look back as you entered the mansion. The door slammed shut on your arrival.  
You didn't announce your presence, though you guessed the door had already done so. From there, you began to wander around the house, picking up some odd nick-nacks, and leaving pictures in the dust. 

"You should have listened to your friends," a man said. You spun around slowly to meet him.  
"Should I?"  
He nodded, almost as slowly as you had spun around. "People go insane when they come here."  
"I'm already insane," you countered, taking in his strange appearence. What was he wearing?  
His eyes stayed steadily on you, unsure of what to think. Who was this girl who so willingly walks into his domain, and doesn't even fear him? 

"I'm Y/N," you introduced, figuring he might as well know who you are. Plus, you wanted to confirm your theory. That was why you came here. "I'm Darkrai." His voice was confused.  
"Thought so. It makes sense really," you shrugged, sitting down on the dirt ridden seat.  
"How does it?" He demanded, standig directly in front of you. He couldn't comprehend how you weren't intimidated.  
"Word gets around about how pokemon are suddenly turning human, and in Sinnoh's pokedex, it talks about how, on moonless nights, you cause people to have horrific nightmares. It all fits." 

Then you stood up, forcing him to step backwards. "The only question that remains is, are you going to give me nightmares?"  
He shook his head. "Then my work is done here, nice to meet you." You made your way to the door, before you were suddenly pushed against the wall.  
"Hey!" Darkrai cut you off, by placing his hand over your mouth. 

"Maybe all of your questions are answered, but mine aren't. Until they are, you aren't leaving this mansion, and it's going to take a long time."  
You grinned, giving him another question, and pecked his cheek. "I look forward to it.  
"


	7. Reshiram

Reshiram 

Black 2-- This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of truth.

Reshiram  
"Don't be afraid," you said, keeping your voice light and soft. "I won't hurt you. Trust me." The small pidove hopped warily over to you, craddling it's injured wing. "That's it." You lifted the bird pokemon up, careful not to move it anymore than necessary. Already in your hand was a small bandage, that you gently wrapped arounf the pidove's wing. You placed it on the ground, shuffling through your bag. 

"There you go," you smiled, holding out a small berry, which pidove ate. Pidove looked at you, and then nudged your hand. "What?" You laughed. "Do you want more?" The pidove jumped into your hands, settling down. "Oh, I get it. You want to stay with me, do you? Okay then, I don't mind. Stay as long as you need." You leaned against the the tree trunk, unaware to the eyes watching you. 

"You are strange," he stated, and you barely held back the jump. That would hurt the pidove's wing.   
"Excuse me?"  
"You are strange. Not many humans would tend to pokemon like that," hestated, walking closer to you.   
"More do than you think," you reassured him. "Not all humans are bad." 

He sat opposite you, watching you carefully. "If you're going to stare," you began, "May I atleast know your name?"  
"Reshiram," he answered.   
You didn't question his name, only gave your own back.   
"I'd say you haven't met very nice humans," You stated.  
"I have met few, not nearly enough."

"A lot of people are in to the battles, not healing," you shrugged.   
"Don't you battle?"  
"Nah," you shook your head. "I leave the battles to my sister, I'd rather help the pokemon."  
"Will you help me then?" He asked, and you blinked.   
"But you don't need help, do you?"

"I'm lost, and unsure of how to live in this world as a human."  
"Would you like to travel with me?" You asked. "You can help with some of the pokemon, and afterwards we can go back to my house, and maybe by then you'll know what to do. After that you can do anything. The world is yours for the taking."  
He nodded, and smiled for the first time since he'd made himself known. "I'd like that."


	8. Zekrom

Zekrom

Black-- Concealing itself in lightning clouds, it flies throughout the Unova region. It creates electricity in its tail.

"So, what do I do?" Zekrom asked, clearly confused.   
"Just channel some of your electricity into that pole over there," you explained. Since Zekrom had turned human, money had been a bit tighter than usual. Instead of buying the bare minimal (and cheapest brands) for one human girl, you were buying extra for a human boy who insisted on having the best of the best. You responded with the line 'get a job'. What you didn't expect was for Zekrom to drag you along to his job in the building that collected all the electricity. It was perfect for Zekrom, easy, didn't reqiuire much effort, and paid well. 

"Okay." Zekrom rubbed his hands together, focusing, and then placing his hands on the pole. You watched in awe as the pole lit up, indicating that it was alive with energy. At the same time Zekrom's hair began to stick up on ends, like the usual result from contact with electricity.   
Then Zekrom stopped. "Was that right?"  
You smiled, "That was perfect. But don't overdo yourself, okay? You might get hurt."  
Zekrom scoffed. "I am Zekrom, I don't think a 'job' will hurt me."  
"Whatever you say. But I've got to get to my job. I've only got one shift today, so I won't be long."

You sprinted to the pokemart, that you'd managed to get a part time job at. It was an alright pay, and you got to keep some of the extra supplies. The hour went quick, the whole time with you worried about Zekrom. Knowing him, he'll push himself and tire himself out. So, you had to be prepared to take care of him that night

Once your shift ended, you ran to the closest store and brought some of his favourite foods, and then got back to Zekrom. The boss walked over to you. "Zekrom's just in the office taking a break. He's fine," he added at your nervous look. "He just pushed himself a bit too hard."  
"I knew he would," you smiled, and walked over to Zekrom who was sat. "Come on."  
"Not a word," he said, passing you, before stumbling.   
"I got you," you smiled, putting your arms around him. 

"I also got you some food, and we'll see what films are on at home. How's that sound?"  
"Almost as perfect as you," Zekrom answered, before kissing your cheek.


	9. Axew

White-- They mark their territory by leaving gashes in trees with their tusks. If a tusk breaks, a new one grows in quickly.

"Axew! Enough!" You scolded. He looked up at you with an innocent expression, which you glared at.  
"What did I do?" He asked.   
"What did you do?" You seethed. "Have you not seen my bed? Or how about the chairs around the dining table, or the dining table itself? You've left marks in everything!"  
"I have to," he said calmly. "If I don't then someone else might get the wrong impression and think this is a home they can claim."  
"You can't claim my house!" 

"Y/N," Axew looked up at you. "I have to. It's pokemon thing, you wouldn't understand."  
You glared harder. "That's a stupid excuse! How would you feel if everytime you asked me to make you food I said, no, and it's a human thing that you wouldn't understand?"   
"That would be annoying. But what's your point?"  
You sighed. Axew believed everything he was doing was justified, so it was impossible to argue with him.   
"Nothing," you sat down next to him. "Just please stop denting my furniture."

"I'm just showing that this is my home, and that it belongs to me," Axew shrugged. "It shows I care, which I do. A lot. So, please don't get upset. If it really upsets you, I'll stop."  
"Thank you," you grinned, snuggling into him.   
"No problem," he answered, leaning down to rest his head on yours. He kissed the top of your head before relaxing. "Just feel lucky that I decided not to do that to you."


	10. Exadrill

Black 2-- Forming a drill with its steel claws and head, it can bore through a steel plate, no matter how thick it is.

 

"Can we enter it? Please!" Excadrill begged, looking over to the sign up board and back at you again. "We'll win for sure! I'm the best at digging things!"  
"Sandcastles take more skills than digging," you reminded, but walked over to the sign up board anyway.   
"Yay!" Excadrill cheered, watching eagerly as you signed both of your names.

"First, we have to-" you were cut off.   
"We have to find the perfect space! Not too close to the sea, but close enough that the sand's damp and we can use the sea for a moat," Excadrill decided, gripping your hand in his and dragging you off. You stumbled behind him, before he stopped at a space he deemed perfect. 

"Here," Excadrill passed you a bucket. "Go fill this with water. Hurry!"  
You rolled your eyes, but walked down to the see, filling it with water and returning. "Thank you." Excadrill took the bucket and tipped it over a large space of sand, before passing you the bucket.   
"We're going to have multiple towers, I'd say five, going all the way around, and then a wall joining them. Then around that wall we need a moat. Once that's done we'll add the details," Excadrill explained. 

You nodded and, with your spade, began to fill the bucket. In the exact space that Excadrill picked (the exact) you tipped the bucket upside down and tapped it, before removing the bucket. "Perfect!" You beamed, looking to Excadrill.   
"A good start," he commented, but we have more to do. Go!" You rolled your eyes, but did as he said, and soon there were five little towers in a pentagon shape.   
"Now for the wall," Excadrill announced, still in the same spot he sat in at the beginning.   
"Are you going to help this time or am I doing this whole castle on my own?" You asked, hand on hip. "You wanted to enter the competition. Not me. So why don't you do it?"

Excadrill looked down. "I'm sorry. It's just, I know if I try I'll ruin it. I can't build things, but I thought this would be fun."  
You kneeled down next to him. "Don't apologise, just relax. We don't have to win this. All that matters is that we have fun, okay?" He nodded. "Now, let's do this together."   
From there, Excadrill helped with building the wall, and then, to make up for having you do all the towers, he dug a moat all the way around the castle. He then ran down to the sea, coming back with a bucket of water and tipping it into the moat. You both ran down, filling buckets with sand until the moat was full. 

For the finishing touches you added shells and feathers, and anything else you found on the beach, and then the judge came around. He didn't stay long, just jotted some things onto his clipboard and left.  
"How do you think we did?" You asked, feeling nervous.   
"Who cares? As long as we had fun, that's all that matters," Excadrill answered. "Now, let's go down to the sea and have some more fun!"


	11. Cobalion

Black 2-- It has a body and heart of steel. It worked with its allies to punish people when they hurt pokemon.

"Get out of my sight!" The boy yelled, kicking at the small growlithe at his feet. "Can't even defeat a bellossom! I don't want a weak pokemon like you!" The boy obviously didn't care that there were people around, he just continued to abuse the pokemom. Cobalion didn't look away.   
"Cobalion?" You asked, trying to get his attention. It was horrible what that boy was doing to growlithe, and someone had to stop him.   
"Get the growlithe, I'll deal with the fool," he answered, standing up and walking calmly over. You followed him, sticking close. 

"What do you want?" The boy sneered, landing another kick on the pokemon. Cobalion glared and, giving no time to respond, punched the boy in the stomach. The boy gasped, and dropped to the floor.   
"Get up," Cobalion ordered. "I will not hit someone who is down. Now, get up."  
The boy glared, and spat at his feet, before standing up. "This has nothing to do with you," the boy said, just about managing to stand up before Cobalion punched him again, once again sending him to the floor. 

While he did this, you ran around to the growlithe, picking it up carefully. It was clear that the pokemon was injured, and would need to be taken to the pokecentre as soon as possible.   
"What right do you have to hit that pokemon?" Cobalion asked the boy who stayed on the floor.   
"He's my pokemon, and he's weak!"  
"That is your fault, not growlithe's. Maybe if you were a better trainer he'd be stronger," Cobalion growled, before turning around to you. 

"Is he okay?" You cradled the growlithe, holding it in the best way you could.   
"He needs to get to the pokecentre."  
He nodded. "We better hurry then." He took growlithe from your arms, and began to run towards the nearest pokecentre.   
You turned to the boy. "I hope you've learned your lesson."


	12. Snivy

White-- They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop.

"Just relax, Snivy," you ordered, while sitting on top of him. "There are no jobs to be done, and if there were I wouldn't let you do them anyway."  
"So there are jobs!" Snivy struggled, trying to get up, but you pinned him down.   
"Snivy, please," you begged. "You aren't feeling well, let me take care of you. Just this once."  
"But I feel fine!" Snivy argued, "I just need to get out into the sun!"  
"There is no sun!" You told him once again. "It's pouring down! You can't get sunlight, not today. So, please let me take care of you."

His head dropped and he sighed, "Fine."  
"Yay!" You got off him, and clapped your hands. "What can I get you? Do you need a drink? Or something to eat?"  
"I'm a bit hungry," Snivy admitted, wrapping himself in the blanket.   
"Craving anything in particular?" You asked, already on your way to the kitchen.   
"You know that kids cereal, the one where they're in the shape of a pokeball?" He described, trying to remember the name.   
"I know the ones," you nodded. "But we have none in, so I'll just run to the shops. Don't get up while I'm gone, or I'll kill you," you threatened, grabbing your coat and umbrella before sprinting to the shops. 

Unfortunately, not only was the nearest shop out of stock, meaning you had to run to the next one, but there was a massive line that took twenty minutes to get to the front of. It had been about forty minutes since you'd left, and you just knew that Snivy wouldn't have sat still for that long. You were right. 

"Snivy!" You exclaimed, scaring him slightly.   
"Yes?" He responded innocently.   
"Stop!" Of course while you were gone he'd decided the room needed rearranging, though you had been complaining that it did the week before."  
"I was only trying to help," he defended, sulking on the couch.   
"I know you were, but you're always helping. Let me help for once, now. I brought the cereal you wanted!" You grinned, hoping he'd be happy. 

He blushed. "I-I didn't actually want that cereal, I only said it so you'd get out the house."  
You glared at him. "You have three seconds to run."


	13. Lucario

HeartGold-- It's said no foe can remain invisable to Lucario, since it can detect auras. Even foes it could not otherwise see.

You stayed quiet, curled up in the small cupboard in your room. Lucario couldn't find you, not again. Last time he won the game of hide and go seek (which is everytime) he wouldn't let it go for weeks. But you were certain this time he wouldn't find you. There was a noise that had you tense. Was it him? Had Lucario found you already? You hadn't been hiding for five minutes!

Lucario's footsteps were practically silent, that was how he was, so the fact that you heard him enter (and now leave) made you suspicious. Maybe he was having an off day. Yes! For once you might win! You grinned, and slowly climbed out of the cupboard. The room was empty. You let out a sigh in relief, preparing to cheer, when two arms wrapped around you. 

"Found you!"   
"Ahhh!" You screamed, jumping in his arms, scowling when you heard him laugh. "You jerk! You terrified me!"  
"You're the one who stands in the middle of a room during hide and go seek," Lucario pointed out, still laughing.   
"I thought you left!"  
"That was the plan, and you played your part perfectly," Lucario grinned, spinning you around to face him.. "Y/N, you can't win, face it."

"I will not accept defeat," you muttered. "And I will win one day! Despite you weird aura seeing thing!"   
"It's not weird," Lucario defended. "It's extremely helpful and a talent."  
"What's helpful about being able to find me during hide and go seek?"  
"It means I can find you anywhere in the world, and will always be able to protect you," Lucario corrected.   
"That's kinda stalkerish, don't you think?" You asked, making him groan. 

"You are so difficult," he stated.  
"But you love me anyway


	14. Ditto

SoulSilver-- Its transformation ability is perfect. However, if made to laugh, it can't mantain its disguise.

"Ditto!" You shouted, tiptoeing to try and see over the head's of the people around you. For some reason, Ditto found it hillarious to change his appearence and walk around with all the people whenever there were a lot of people. It annoyed you. A lot. You could still see Ditto giggling, before running off to change. You chased after him, but he lost you pretty quickly. He'd gotten the hang of that fairly quickly. 

"Ditto!" You shouted again, sprinting around the people, but having no sure fire way of knowing it was Ditto. A small giggle came from behind you, making you spin around. "Diito?" Another giggle, and you watched a man change from a short, stocky ginger guy, to the Ditto who so often annoyed you. 

"Y/N!" He giggled, skipping forwards to wrap his arms around you. "You found me!"   
"Because you always laugh," you pointed out, your anger already disappearing.   
"I can't help it! You're just so-o-o cute!" He cooed, kissing your cheek. 

"Stop it!" You ordered, wiggling in his grip.   
"No! I love you too much!" He protested, kissing your cheek again.  
"You can't love me that much."  
"But I do! You somehow see the real me, not all the people I pretend to be!" He explained, once again kissing you. "I love you so much!"

You smiled at him, and leaned forwards to kiss him, as he had so many times. "I love you too, you big, squishy, ball of goo."  
"I'm not squishy!"


	15. Lugia

SoulSilver It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm.

The waves rocked the boat around like a ragdoll, back and forth, side to side, sometimes it felt like the boat flipped! (At least it did to you on the bottom deck) You wanted to help, but felt so sea sick that you could barely move. Outside your window you saw the moon, which made it all the worse. What would happen if the boat sank?

A boy ran down the ship shouting, "Everyone to top deck! Everyone to top deck!" You shook, and grabbed your bag, before running to the top of the deck. "What's going on?" You asked, watching the many people on the top of the deck.   
"The ship's going down," the man answered. "Everyone has to get into lifeboats, but I'd be quick. All that 'women and children first' stuff you see on TV doesn't apply to real life situations."

You nodded your head, and sprinted over to the nearest boat. But you couldn't bring yourself to get on it. What made your life more valuable than all there lives? Nothing. So, instead you helped others into a boat. But every now and again you saw a boy, just floating in the mist, completely untouched by waves. You wanted to check it out, but he disappeared whenever you tried. So you gave up, and focused on helping others into the boat. 

Then there were no lifeboats. Everyone else was gone. You were on your own, and you were going to die. You stood there, facing the raging seas, as one final wave took the boat down. Straight away, you began to swim, struggling to stay above the water. If the boat had struggled, what chance did you have? 

None. Despite your struggling, you began to sink, and it wasn't long before you started to drift out of consciousness, barely regestering the arms wrapping around your waist. 

When you woke up, your throat was sore, and you tasted a lot of salt. You opened your eyes, to reveal the most amazing place. A, what looked like, little cave, with coral and pearls and lakes, and so many colours. It was beautiful.  
"How are you feeling?" You jumped, and turned to the sound of the voice. There a boy sat, the same boy you saw floating on the ship. "My throat's a bit sore," you answered honestly, and he got up, bringing you back a drink.

You noticed that you sat on a soft, bed, made of some sort of sea plant. "Where am I?"  
"In my home."  
"And where's your home?"  
"At the botton of the sea," he replied. 

"H-how?" You stuttered.   
"I am Lugia, guardian of the seas. Before I was turned to a human, I was able to sleep on the sea bed, without the need of air. But now I am unable to, and require this place," he explained.   
"It's beautiful."  
"It is, the sea is a beautiful thing."

"Why did you save me?" You asked, something you had wanted to for a while.  
"Because you saved all of those other people. Your life was in danger, yet you saved others. You were their guardian, as I am the sea's. It didn't seem right to let you die, there are few guardians left."  
"Can I go home?"   
"Do you want to?" You shook your head. "Then you shall stay here. With me. I can teach you how to be a guardian, there are some things you have to know, but I can tell you will be a natural," he smiled at you, then said, "Welcome to my home, Y/N."


End file.
